This invention relates to trigger mechanisms for firearms of the semi-automatic shotgun and rifle type and, more particularly, to a new and improved trigger mechanism having a trigger response that may be adjusted during assembly and during use to provide accuracy of performance over the life of the firearm.
In semi-automatic shotguns, the rearward motion of an action assembly is effective to cock the hammer of the trigger mechanism. Generally, a sear is used to hold the hammer in a cocked position. The trigger mechanism also includes a trigger and trigger bar, the trigger bar functioning to drive the sear away from the hammer in response to the actuation of the trigger.
In the manufacture of such shotguns, the trigger bar and sear are calibrated so as to provide an engagement between these parts that should insure a sharp trigger response. However, because of normal manufacturing tolerances, this engagement will vary from sharp to loose. This looseness is described as trigger "take-up". Also, after extended use, a "further looseness" will develop in the engagement between the trigger bar and the sear with the result that the same trigger take-up occurs. This is undesirable from the user's standpoint since the accuracy of his shooting depends in large measure on the responsiveness of the trigger; the sharper the trigger response the more accurate the marksmanship.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved trigger mechanism for firearms which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of prior art trigger mechanisms.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a trigger mechanism for firearms having a trigger response that may be adjusted during assembly and during the operation of the mechanism to provide an accuracy of perforemance over the life of the firearm.